La casa de las serpientes
by Haru-Eaton
Summary: La casa de las serpientes, así la llamaban todos los que vivían en esa área ¿Porque? Por su dueño anterior ¿Pero que tantos secretos guardaba aquella vieja residencia?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Advertencias: **Yaoi

* * *

La noche era fría, la neblina que había dificultaba la vista y hacia el ambiente mucho más tenebroso de lo que ya era. Sabía que no debía estar fuera de su casa a esas horas, pero sus amigos habían sido muy persuasivos y había terminado por acceder a acompañarlos a aquella vivienda que estaba al final de su calle.

La casa de las serpientes, así la llamaban todos los que vivían en esa área. ¿Por qué? Por su dueño anterior, Orochimaru. Él era un bebé cuando ese hombre murió, pero de acuerdo con los rumores, tenía apariencia de serpiente y siempre estaba rodeado por un aura sumamente escalofriante. Se dice que Orochimaru era un hombre solitario que vivía en compañía de sus fieles mascotas: serpientes.

Tan solo pensar en esos animales, un escalofrío le recorría la columna.

-¡Naruto, apurate! No seas lento.- El sonido de la voz de su amigo, lo sobresalto.

Miro con nerviosismo al chico que caminaba frente a él, tenía el cabello castaño y unas extrañas marcas rojas bajo sus ojos: Kiba. Uno de sus mejores amigos y uno de los más ruidosos; cuando ambos estaban juntos, eran una catástrofe.

-V-voy- Respiro profundamente, bajo la divertida mirada de Kiba y siguieron su camino, más adelante podía ver a sus otros cinco amigos. Nadie parecía tan nervioso como él y aunque se sintiera avergonzado, no podía evitar sentirse así; odiaba a los fantasmas y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos.

Trago duro cuando por fin se hallaban frente a la temible casa. Hacía casi 15 años que nadie vivía ahí y podía notarse enormemente el descuido que tenía en consecuencia a ello. La pintura antes blanca, ahora estaba llena de moho y en la mayoría de las partes se había caído. Las ventanas estaban rotas y algunas de ellas tenían tablas para cubrir la obvia ausencia de vidrío. La naturaleza comenzaba a hacerse notar en partes, puesto que las plantas comenzaban a crecer en las paredes.

La casa gritaba abandonada en cada rincón. Estaba comenzando a sudar frio y sus amigos con obvia excitación, comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta. Él con todo el nerviosismo del mundo los siguió; no quería parecer un cobarde, aunque cada célula de su ser gritaba por que corriera.

-Naruto, ayúdame a quitar estas tablas.- Le llamó Neji, mientras él y Chouji intentaban quitar las tablas de madera que obstruían la entrada de la casa. El rubio de ojos azules se sobresaltó por el repentino llamado y Kiba comenzó a reírse de él.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Estas asustado? – Se burlaba Kiba mientras lo señalaba. Naruto frunció el ceño y bufo.

-¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras Kiba, verás que cuando entremos encontraré un fantasma y será tan genial que tu morirás de miedo y envidia, dattebayo!

Afirmo el rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna y con un puño al aire, mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a ayudar a quitar la estorbosa madera. Aunque por fuera estuviera lleno de confianza y orgullo, por dentro estaba comenzando a pensar en los mil y un escenarios terroríficos que se materializaban en su mente.

-Listo, creo que con eso será suficiente para que todos entremos.- Dijo Neji mientras miraba con esos penetrantes ojos perla a sus amigos.

-Esto es tan problemático, pero qué más da, entremos.- Habló el chico con cabello recogido en forma de piña, mientras apoyaba sus manos por detrás de su cabeza en una pose de completa pereza.

-¡Si! ¡Hay que demostrarles a esos fantasma nuestra llama de la juventud!- Como siempre entusiasta Rock Lee exclamaba, mientras sus compañeros simplemente lo ignoraban.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que entrar.- El desesperado Kiba no soporto tanto tiempo perdido y fue el primero en adentrarse por el espacio que habían dejado sus amigos entre las tablas.

De uno por uno fueron entrando, dejando a Naruto hasta el último. El chico rubio inhalo y exhalo varias veces, antes de adentrarse en aquella temible vivienda. Por más que quisiera dar media vuelta e irse corriendo a su casa, no quería dejar la impresión de ser un cobarde; nunca.

Al entrar, pudo sentir lo pesado que era el aire. Encendiendo las linternas que llevaban consigo, pudieron apreciar mejor el estado que tenía la casa por dentro. Todo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, la madera bajo sus pies rechinaba con cada paso que daban, dándole al ambiente un estado mucho más tétrico.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, mirando con detenimiento a sus alrededores. Casi al final, Neji se dio vuelta y llamo a los demás.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos, así abarcaremos más espacio en la casa.- Dijo y sin esperar la aprobación de nadie, se marchó por su cuenta por otro pasillo.

-¡Neji, espera!- Grito Rock Lee corriendo tras de él.

-Que problemáticos son, vamos Chouji, nosotros iremos por aquí.- Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia lo que parecía ser una sala, siendo seguido de cerca por Chouji quien no soltaba la bolsita de frituras que llevaba consigo.

-Solo quedamos nosotros- Murmuro Kiba y miro a sus dos amigos restantes, Naruto y un chico de piel sumamente pálida, cabellos negros y ojos de igual color.

-Lo siento Naruto, te quedas solo. ¡Vamos Sai!- Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kiba se había llevado a Sai y ambos desaparecieron en otro pasillo; dejando a Naruto por su cuenta.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo a su "amigo" y con pasos temblorosos se dio la media vuelta, regresando por el corredor. La casa era enorme y tenía múltiples pasillos con muchas puertas. Apuntaba su linterna a todas direcciones y las manos le temblaban. Al llegar al final del pasillo, giro a la izquierda y pudo observar unas escaleras, el miedo se apoderaba de él y con sinceridad, no tenía ni una pizca de curiosidad por ver que había arriba. Pero sin saber porque, la sensación de tener que subir aquellas viejas escaleras comenzó a propagarse en sí mismo.

Tragando duro puso un pie en el primer escalón, escuchando el horrible rechinido que hacía la madera. Con cautela siguió subiendo cada escalón hasta llegar al segundo piso, el latido de su corazón hacía eco en sus oídos y su mano temblorosa dirigía la luz que emitía la linterna.

Miro ambos lados, pensando a que dirección ir, pero de alguna manera; ya sabía la respuesta.

Sin saber porque, miraba con detenimiento la puerta que estaba al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba caída y ruñida por los años. Su respiración era acelerada y hasta podía jurar que nubes de vapor salían de su boca. Ahora no solo temblaba de miedo, si no de frio.

Con su mano empujo aquel pedazo de madera podrida, creando otro rechinido, pero este era más potente por las bisagras de la puerta.

Apunto su linterna en todas direcciones, intentando descubrir algún motivo por el cual ir ahí, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal; al menos eso creía. Era una habitación normal. Había una cama en medio, el edredón estaba hecho pedazos y cada mueble de la estancia tenía polvo. Entrando más a fondo, vio algo que llamo su atención; un espejo.

Parecía antiguo, tenía una forma ovalada y aunque su marco no era extravagante, tenía un diseño victoriano que lo hacía ver hermoso. Era de color dorado y el cristal estaba opaco por la suciedad que portaba.

Naruto se acercó más al objeto que colgaba en la pared y que extrañamente no estaba caído por el tiempo de ausencia de dueño en la casa.

Alzo su mano libre y comenzó a limpiar el cristal lo mejor que pudo. El rubio no tenía explicación para sus acciones, su cuerpo parecía actuar por si solo y eso lo aterraba, pero no lo podía evitar. El seguía absorto en su tarea, hasta que un sonido lo hizo paralizarse por completo. Un sonido que podía distinguir muy bien y hacía que su sangre se helara en sus venas.

Un grito.

Un grito de alguno de sus amigos.

-¿Chicos?- Pregunto en voz alta, sin gritar y es que estaba tan aterrado que no encontraba la forma de hacerlo. Fue un milagro que pudiera articular alguna palabra.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para salir en busca de los demás, pero esta se cerró por completo.

El rubio sintió su alma caer al suelo y comenzó a golpear la madera con todas su fuerzas, llamando a sus amigos.

-¡Kiba! ¡Neji! ¡Alguien, ayúdeme!- Gritaba lleno de terror, sin dejar de golpear la puerta. Sentía sus puños arder y sabía que tal vez se había lastimado, pero no importaba, solo quería salir de ahí.

-Naruto…-

Aquel murmullo hizo eco en la habitación, provocando que Naruto se petrificara. Esa voz no era de los chicos, era una voz aterciopelada pero a la vez profunda; era un hombre quien lo llamaba. Él no quería darse vuelta y averiguar quién había pronunciado su nombre, estaba horrorizado.

-Naruto… Mirame-

Sabía que no debía girarse, pero aquella voz lo llamaba, lo sentía observarlo y la voz hacía eco en su cabeza; como si lo controlara.

Tragando en seco, dio media vuelta y abrió sus ojos a tal punto que parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas. En el espejo que había limpiado con anterioridad, se reflejaban unos grandes ojos rojos que lo miraban con detenimiento.

-Ven…-

Podía escuchar más gritos que provenían del piso de abajo, pero eso ojos carmesí lo llamaban de tal manera que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Solo existía algo en su mente en ese momento y era acercarse al espejo que tanto le había encantado.

Estando frente al cristal, alzo su mano y los ojos rojos desaparecieron. Naruto vio extrañado el espejo, sin comprender aún si lo que había visto era real. Dejando escapar una risa de nerviosismo, bajo su mano y tomo con fuerza la linterna que por suerte no había soltado.

-Debo dejar de ver tantas películas de terror con Kiba, están comenzando a afectarme-

Dijo sonriendo pero los rastros de temor aún estaban en su rostro. Dio media vuelta para retirarse del cuarto lo más pronto posible, pero lo que vio frente a él, hizo que cada musculo de su ser se tensara. La linterna hizo un eco en la habitación al caer en el suelo y su alma cayo a sus pies.

Rojo

Aquellos orbes carmesí estaban frente a él, pero ahora sabía quién los portaba.

-Hola, Naruto…-

La voz aterciopelada pertenecía a un joven de tez blanca como la nieve, era alto y delgado, pero a simple vista se podían notar los músculos que su ropa ocultaba. Su cabello era negro con reflejos azules y tenía un corte extraño, dos mechones enmarcaban su agraciado rostro; era hermoso.

El rubio abría y cerraba la boca sin emitir palabra alguna, no sabía porque pero aquel ser le infundía un miedo terrible.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Las serpientes te arrancaron la lengua?- Pregunto el ser divertido por las expresiones que el rubio hacía.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el oji azul y este al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba, retrocedía con cada paso que daba, hasta que tropezó con el pliegue de una alfombra mal puesta, cayendo sentado en el suelo.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño…- dijo con voz tranquilizadora, pero la sonrisa macabra que adornaba su rostro lo delataba por completo – Al menos no todavía.-

Naruto no podía dejar de temblar y solo podía ver con horror como el chico se agachaba a su altura. Tragando duro, abrió su boca de nueva cuenta, rezando porque su voz pudiera encontrar una salida.

-¿Qui-ien er-eres? – El pelinegro sonrió mientras alzaba su mano y tocaba la mejilla del sobresaltado rubio. Le parecía curioso como en ambas tenía tres cicatrices.

-No, no, no… Esa no es la pregunta correcta, pero si tienes curiosidad, mi nombre es Sasuke….-

Respondió sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Naruto. El oji azul no sabía si estaba siendo sincero, puesto que cada una de sus palabras, parecían estar cargadas de burla.

¿Pregunta correcta? Incluso pensar en eso lo aterraba, pero de alguna forma, sabía que era lo que debía preguntar.

-¿Q-que eres?-

Al preguntar aquello, la sonrisa sádica de Sasuke se acentúo a tal punto que Naruto podía ver lo afilados que eran sus dientes.

-Esa, es la pregunta correcta.-

Sasuke tomo el rostro del rubio con una mano, forzándolo a que mirara sus ojos. Los orbes carmesí tenían unas líneas negras que asemejaban a un caleidoscopio, estas líneas comenzaron a girar haciendo que el rubio quedara perdido en aquella mirada tan penetrante.

-Bienvenido, Naruto…- Eso fue lo último que escucho, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En el piso de abajo, ajenos a todo lo sucedido en el piso de arriba. Los chicos se reunieron en el pasillo por el que habían llegado.

-Bah, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo- Kiba se quejaba, mientras Sai seguía con una expresión en blanco, no entendiendo el principal motivo de ir a esa casa tan vieja.

-Concuerdo contigo Kiba, esto fue totalmente problemático.- Bostezo Shikamaru mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Naruto?- Pregunto Chouji mirando hacia todos lados sin dejar de comer las frituras que llevaba consigo.

-Seguramente se asustó tanto que se fue corriendo a casa.- Se burló el chico perro mientras salía por el hueco que habían hecho en la puerta.

-Hey Neji ¿Qué haces? ¡Vámonos!- Rock Lee miró a su mejor amigo con extrañeza.

Neji no dejaba de mirar el piso de arriba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. El chico con los orbes perla salió de su trance al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto Lee preocupado por ver a su amigo tan distraído.

-No, nada.- Negó Neji mientras salía de la casa. –Vamos Lee, no debemos estar aquí-

Lee hizo una mueca y miro hacia el piso de arriba. Algo en su interior le decía que no debía ir ahí. Obedeciendo a su instinto, salió de la casa. Mañana se reunirían con su rubio amigo y le preguntarían él porque se había marchado tan pronto.

Ninguno de ellos se percataba de los orbes rojos que seguían cada uno de sus pasos, con aquella sonrisa macabra dibujada en sus labios fríos.

**Fin(?)**


End file.
